Brotherly Love
by Missroxy87
Summary: Monica, Chandler, Ross and Rachel are celebrating Thanksgiving in the new house in Westchester. This is a nice ONE-SHOT with M/C, R/R and a little surprise. It also focuses about Ross and Monica relationship.


Hi people, this is my first attempt in writing a Friends fan fiction, but I've been so focused on Friends lately that I really wanted to give it a try. I had this little idea in my mind about a thought of Ross and Monica who actually got married with their respective best friends and I wanted to write something about it.

I'm not an English native speaker and I usually make a lot of mistakes, so please forgive my typos and failures in the language. I hope you enjoy this! RT

* * *

Monica and Chandler had invited Ross and Rachel to celebrate their first Thanksgiving in the new house in Westchester. Phoebe and Mike could not come to have lunch with them because they had been invited by Mike's parents - much to Phoebe's disappointment, but she had promised to Monica that she would try to get free for the evening. Joey, however, was stuck in Los Angeles and had failed to return to New York, but he'd told Chandler he would not miss the Christmas dinner that Monica was already planning for the evening of the 24.

After entertaining her brother and her sister in law with the usual lavish meal, Monica was enjoying a well-earned rest. She was sitting on the white couch next to her brother, who was hugging her tenderly as she held little Erika in her arms, who was taking a nap.

Ross and Monica were contemplating the tender scene that took place in the living room in front of them.  
Chandler and Rachel were sitting on the ground, both legs crossed. As the good uncle showman, Chandler was playing with Emma who, with her two and a half years, was becoming an increasingly lively and happy child. At that particular moment she was intrigued by the toy uncle Chandler was using to make her laugh, a fabric replica of the Cowboy Woody from Toy Story that Chandler had given her for the occasion. Emma, on the other hand, was holding Buzz Lightyear.  
Chandler and Monica always had a new gift for their niece every time she showed up at their doors: even though they had two children, Emma was always the little girl they loved to spoil.

Rachel, on the other hand, was holding little Jack who, unlike her little sister, kept kicking and tried to stand up every time he saw his dad make a funny face. Rachel caressed his head lovingly and occasionally bent over to kiss his forehead or cheeks. Ross and Monica did not lose sight of how sweet and maternal this attitude towards her nephew was. Monica was convinced that it also concealed her hidden desire to have another child soon, possibly a boy.

"Emma! Let's try to say it together!" Chandler said, imitating Tom Hanks's voice.  
"You could say he's the one who acted in You've got mail", Ross whispered to Monica, making her giggle.  
"To infinity..." Chandler began, this time imitating Tim Allen.  
"And beyond!" Emma cried.  
"Very good, Emma!" Rachel exclaimed, clapping little Jack's hands together. The boy chuckled with joy.  
Chandler glanced softly at his wife, while Rachel turned her head for a moment to glance at Ross.  
At that moment, the two brothers gave each other a meaningful look, knowing they were thinking the very same thing.  
"Shall we go and cut the cake, Emma?" Chandler asked, standing up and taking his niece by the hand.  
"Come, mom?" the little girl asked.  
"Sure, honey." Rachel answered, stroking her daughter's hair. "Monica, we'll take care of it, stay put and relax."

Monica and Ross watched Rachel walking with little Jack in her arms towards the kitchen, Chandler followed them, escorting Emma and holding her little hand in his. The two brothers both smiled again.  
"Monica... did I ever thank you for bringing Rachel into my life?"  
Monica looked at her brother, smiling radiantly, "And Have **I** ever thanked you for bringing Chandler into mine?"

Both knew they had never expressly thanked each other, but what they were saying was the simple truth. Incredibly they had ended up marrying their respective best friends. If Chandler had not been Ross's roommate in college, he would have never suggested to him to rent the apartment in front of his sister's. And if Rachel had not been Monica's best friend, she would have never come back to Ross's life on that fateful day in September 1994.

"I suppose it's one of the many things I have to be thankful for..." Ross continued, stroking Monica's forehead with his free hand.  
"What?"  
"Having an amazing sister like you."  
"You only say that because you've known your lobster because of me." She replied, chuckling.  
"Who's talking about lobsters?" Rachel asked smiling, coming back from the kitchen with the cake tray in her hand. She bent just enough to kiss the man who had been her husband for a few months by now back in what had been a marvelous ceremony.  
Chandler emerged a few moments later with Jack in his arms and Emma attached to his leg laughing like crazy while he was dragging her.  
"I have an Emma attached to my leg, someone help me!"  
"Emma, baby come on daddy's lap. Would you like some of Aunt Monica's delicious cake? "  
The girl nodded excitedly. Her aunt's desserts were always the best moment of their lunches.

Rachel, leaning over the tray on the table in front of the sofa, began to distribute the cake. This time it was her turn to admire with how much devotion Ross was helping their child even in a simple activity such as eating a slice of cake. It seemed that father and daughter were practically inseparable, every time Rachel looked at them together and thought back to the crazy idea that she had had to leave for Paris she felt a pang in her heart. She'd been crazy to even think and try to separate them.

"Rachel, would you put Erika in the crib?" Monica asked her.  
"Sure."  
Rachel took the baby from her sister-in-law's arms and put her back in her cradle. Jack, however, kept moving his legs and arms while his father enjoyed his cake while taking a break from his nephew's care.

"Mmm... Monica, I think this is one of the best cakes you've ever done!" Ross complimented.  
"Really? Better than the kiwifruit with which I almost sent you into anaphylactic shock?"  
"Ah-ah." He replied sarcastically.  
"Memorable day. Your tongue was bigger than Rachel's nose in high school."  
Rachel looked at Chandler in mock resentment while Monica laughed at her husband's joke.  
"Already, Chandler, memorable day, as memorable as the one you sat in Mr. Geller's lap in the sauna!" Rachel reminded him.  
Chandler looked at his sister-in-law, shocked by her cruelty in remembering that embarrassing incident. Ross laughed and fed Emma for the last time, "Ems, do you want to go back and play with the puppets?"  
She nodded softly and sat down on the floor, leaving the place for her mother who immediately sat on Ross's lap as she used to do years ago in Central Perk chair.

"So, at least I never kissed my employer during a recruitment interview!" Chandler replied.  
Monica and Ross looked at each other, laughing unseen from their wife and husband.  
"Oh yeah?" Rachel stammered, "Well, well, at least I never dated Janice!"  
"But your husband did!" Chandler replied, causing a general laugh from the women.  
Ross glared at Chandler, then at Rachel who was laughing at him. To comfort him, she gave him a tender peck and went back to reply to Chandler's jokes.  
"I never peed on my husband!"  
"Ewh! Rachel, did you have to remind me? "Monica interjected.  
"And I only married once!" Chandler replied.  
"This is unfair! My first marriage was still with Ross!"  
"Did the doctor order you to divorce the first time?"

Ross and Monica exchanged another amused look. It was so good how, after so many years, they could face certain topics with a smile on their lips. Sure, Ross and Rachel had had their hard times and their quarrels, but now that everything had eventually gone for the better, they could look back with serenity. Of course, they had thrown away seven years chasing one another, seven years during which they had been on and off again, they had gotten married and divorced, they had conceived Emma and for a short time they had almost thought they were no longer destined to be together. But the threat of Paris had been the last straw to finally make them come to their senses and get back together. For good.  
Now they were married and the future in front of them was just amazing.

Rachel seemed to reflect for a moment on what would be the best way to reply to Chandler's last phrase.  
She started to open her mouth, then she stopped and smiled to herself.  
"Well, no." She stopped for a moment. "But the doctor wants me to take care of myself, because the first trimester is increasingly dangerous for pregnant women."  
Chandler's eyes widened and Monica looked at him stunned. Ross, who was still looking at his sister, raised his eyebrows and changed his expression from amusement to disbelief. He turned Rachel lightly toward him, taking her arm with one hand and tenderly placing his free hand on her belly.

Rachel turned slowly, almost worried for his reaction. The first time she had told him she was pregnant, he had been silent for five minutes. Of course they weren't together at that time, that had been an unexpected surprise. Anyway, even if many years had passed since then, she did not know what to expect from Ross. Yet when she saw his eyes fill with joy, she knew that she had chosen the best moment to tell him.  
"Rach... are you pregnant? Really?" He asked, stroking her belly.  
"Mmm-mmm."  
Monica and Chandler exchanged a smile of tenderness.  
"How long have you known?" He asked.  
"For a couple of weeks. Yesterday I went to Dr. Long with the HCG Beta tests to be sure, she said we can get back together to do the first ultrasound next week."

Ross could not believe what she was saying. During the honeymoon in Europe they had been in the most beautiful capitals, leaving out only London (guess why!). They had talked a lot about having another child and both felt ready to give Emma a little brother or sister and had decided to try to conceive as soon as possible to avoid wasting too much time. Knowing that Rachel had become pregnant so soon seemed like a gift from heaven, a clear message that returning together was indeed their unequivocal destiny.  
"Honey, I love you so much...I'm so happy." Ross whispered kissing her. Rachel realized that he was so excited that a few tears fell from his eyes.  
"I love you too."

"Emma, did you hear, honey? Soon you'll have a little brother or sister!" Rachel exclaimed, getting up and sitting next to her daughter.  
"Little brother for me, mom?" Emma asked.  
"Sure, love!" Rachel answered, convinced that she could not yet fully understand what it meant to have a brother or sister in her life. She was still so young.

Chandler was watching his wife in silence. He knew that Monica was happy for his brother and he knew that the idea of having another nephew or niece made her feel in seventh heaven. But he also knew that the idea of another friend of hers getting pregnant again was a difficult thought for her.  
Yet, strangely, it was Ross who spoke first. Wiping away his tears, he took his sister's hand.  
"Are you happy, Monica? Your third nephew or niece is coming. He or she will have the best aunt in the world."  
Monica's eyes were red with the emotion of seeing her brother so happy, "Oh, let me hug you, big brother."  
As Chandler congratulated Ross, Rachel approached Monica, "Honey..."  
"Shh, don't say anything. I'm happy for you, you deserve this after all you've been through. It's your moment, this year has been magical for you two. "  
"Monica, I know how you must feel and..."  
"Sweetie," Monica stopped her, "I won't be unhappy for your pregnancy just because I can't experience this emotion. You're my best friend, you're like a sister to me. I will be close to you as I did when you were waiting for Emma, at any moment. We will live it together, even when you become unbearable and detestable. Even when you get fresh batches of pregnancy hormones. Even when you're going to beg Ross to have sex with you to start the labor. "  
"Only this time I'll be happy to indulge you with that!" Ross interrupted them, now having Jack in his arms while Emma had returned to play with her dolls.  
Both women burst out laughing.  
Chandler hugged Monica, "We have Jack and Erika, they are our own miracle."  
"We're so lucky..." Monica whispered, kissing her husband.  
"And the family is expanding!" Ross noticed, taking a look at the babies.  
At that moment Erika began to cry from her cradle and Chandler went to take her.

"I only regret that Joey and Phoebe are not here to share this moment with us. When will you tell them?"  
Monica asked.  
"Tell us what?"  
Phoebe's voice emerged from the entrance. The woman, followed by Mike and Joey, hopped into the living room, "Here we are! Oh, Mike's parents were almost tying us to the chair today!"  
"Joey! What are you doing here?" Monica cried, running to hug her friend.  
Then a long exchange of hugs started while all the friends greeted each other.  
"The production gave me a couple of days of permission and I decided to come without telling! I came by cab to surprise you!"  
"Where's my little Jack?" Phoebe asked, taking the baby from Ross's arms.  
"Emma!"  
"Uncle Joey!"  
"So, what were you talking about before we got here? It seemed something serious!"  
"Well..." Rachel felt Ross's arm wrapping her shoulders, "I've just discovered that...I'm expecting!"  
Phoebe burst into a huge smile along with Mike.  
"Expecting for what?" Joey asked, oblivious.  
Everyone waited a few seconds for Joey's mind to catch the news.  
"Ahhhhhh!" He shouted after a few seconds.  
After a group hug, the seven friends sat down again, resuming their normal activities. They chatted, played with the children, talked about work, remembered anecdotes of the past.

* * *

After an hour, when Ross saw Monica standing alone in the kitchen, he joined her and hugged her again.  
"It's the first time you react so well to the discovery of becoming a father."  
"Well let's see. First time: ex-lesbian-wife tells me that she is about to have a child with her new life partner. Motivated shock."  
Monica smiled.  
"Second time: ex-girlfriend, as well as ex-third-wife, of whom I am still secretly in love, reveals to me that after our bonus night she became pregnant. And how? Because condoms only work 97% of the time. And, just for the record, until then I was not aware of this little fact. Shock... _little bit_ motivated."  
Monica laughed.

Ross became more serious.  
"Third time: my wife confides to me in front of our best friends that she's waiting for our second child, who is the result of the immense love I feel for her and symbol of the eternal union that we have just renewed by getting married. Motivated tears of joy."

Monica at that moment understood how much she really loved her brother and how happy she really was for him.  
"Would you have preferred to know before Rachel told us?" Monica asked.  
"No. That was great. I'm happy that we discovered it together. And then again this demonstrates what we were saying before. It's only because of you if Rachel is part of my life, isn't it?"  
"Yes, it is." Monica answered.  
"And I love you even more for this reason, don't I?"  
"Sure you do!"  
"Then…"  
"Then?!" Monica asked, a bit preoccupied.  
"Can we call the baby Daniel if he's a boy?"


End file.
